


Helping with Laundry

by MonsterInDaBerth



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/pseuds/MonsterInDaBerth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky "helps" T'Challa out with the laundry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping with Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tried - it's late - just finished doing my own laundry - let's get dis shit over with

T'Challa stumbled into his master bedroom, both arms carrying baskets filled with freshly cleaned blankets and sheets. 

He set them down with a sigh of relief. As grueling everyday chores are he loves to take the time to do domestic activities. Speaking of domestic where was–

The King's attention was drawn to the sounds of the door opening behind him. 

"Ah, you're finally finished." 

Before T'Challa could get word in edge wise Bucky gave him a kiss on the cheek and then proceeded to dump all of the bed coverings unto said bed. 

"Really, James?" He smirked. 

His lover gave no response as he burrowed his way into the pile of blankets. 

"Oh mah gawd!" Bucky exaggerated his sentence as he popped his head out for air. 

"Babe, get in here." He sighed, snuggling in the warmth eminating off of the pile. 

"Instead of goofing off how about you start on making the bed?" T'Challa focused on the other baskets filled with clothing he had brought into the room prior. 

"Please~~~ Just get in here and fuck me, I don't care." T'Challa chuckled, his lover was the perfect picture of absolute bliss. 

"Don't even think about making a mess in our clean blankets, James. Or else you won't be sleeping in them for a while. Let alone the bed." He threatened half-heartedly as his workload decreased. 

"Is this what heaven feels like?" Bucky let out a moan. 

"You'll be visiting you're afterlife soon enough if you don't start working." His hollow threats faded into small laughs as T'Challa watched Bucky roll around in the sheets. 

"Please, just fuck me into these blankets. I need to become one with them." Bucky's orgasmiac trip continued. Maybe it was just the Sunday afternoon feel he was experiencing. 

"It's the middle of June, James."T'Challa tossed a shirt in Bucky's direction, hoping to strike his target. 

"Perfect," Bucky purred, taking off his own shirt. "Bury me in this shirt please." 

T'Challa rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I will be able to grant your wish." With that last sentence he pushed his bottom drawer, finally finishing up with his chore. 

Just as he was about to pounce on Bucky for his general cuteness and annoyance T'Challa heard a snore. 

The King's brown eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I'm seriously going to have to limit your time on the internet."

With that said T'Challa entered the ball of warmth himself, cuddling his exhausted lover. 

Chores were definitely fun with Bucky around. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume that T'Challa likes to do his own laundry (referencing to the lack of maids and shit) plus it's ironic that the cat themed character gets cat-ted himself (ya know when a cat fucks with everything u do that doesn't relate to it at all) the struggles


End file.
